1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof seal for electrical assemblies. The sealing method protects electrical devices by preventing the wicking of fluid through electrical wires. In this case, the sealing is in the form of a 4-step connector sealing process, which creates an airtight, and more importantly a watertight seal.
2. The Prior Art
Other types of sealing methods are known in the art. For example, sealing methods for electrical connectors may be disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/300,182 to Rowland on May 23, 2013; U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,602 to Corona issued on Apr. 21, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,914 issued to Su on Sep. 3, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,320 to Rocci et al issued on May 30, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,018 to Annoot issued on Feb. 18, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,329 to Potochnik et al issued on May 20, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,575 to Sutherland issued on May 11, 1976; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,358 to Hawke issued on Oct. 28, 1958.